Farewell
by EmeraldDream
Summary: Sometimes you'll miss what you least expect to. Severus Snape and Harry Potter learn this lesson as Harry graduates.


Title: Farewell Author: Emmy Content: Romance/Angst (HP/SS) Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and Warner Bros. - do not profit from my fan fiction, I do it because I like it~ Notes: This takes place at the end of Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Summary: Sometimes you'll miss what you least expect to. Severus Snape and Harry Potter learn this lesson as Harry graduates.  
  
---  
  
It was graduation day, the last day he would see James Potter's troublesome son who had somehow managed to save the entire wizarding world. Severus Snape strode quietly away from the graduation festivities - he had never been much for the loud parties of the combined houses. Then there was also the fact that he would be near Harry.  
  
Not even Draco's graduation from Hogwarts could keep Severus from escaping to his dungeons where he could shroud himself in darkness and drink himself to sleep. Severus had done everything to try and not think of this fateful day, but lately it had bothered him and he was sure that it was almost obvious to everyone. Or perhaps it was the paranoia caused by years of spying against Voldemort and attempting to keep some sort of grip on Harry Potter. The boy just didn't care about rules!  
  
"Professor!"  
  
Severus stopped in his tracks as the words echoed down the dimly lit hallways. At first, he thought perhaps he had gone insane, but then he turned around and found Harry Potter. The young man's cheeks were tinged soft pink and his breath came out in gasps, evidence that he had been running.  
  
"What is it, Potter?" He kept his voice low and emotionless.  
  
Harry smiled tentatively and walked closer, alarming Severus somewhat. Once Harry had invaded his personal space, he felt trapped and tried hard not to step back. No! He would not run from Harry Potter! Instead he set his famous glare upon the boy, but that had no effect whatsoever.  
  
"I wanted to thank you..." Harry began. "I know you saved my life my first year."  
  
"I know you suspected me of causing that little incident, Potter. I don't know which one of your friends did it, but I lost a perfectly good robe to that little fire they made. And I still haven't forgotten how you've stolen from my storage twice." He spun around and began to walk away, wanting to put as much distance as possible between himself and Harry.  
  
Unfortunately for Severus, Harry persisted in following him. "Professor...I'm sorry about that! And I wanted to tell you I didn't steal from your storages."  
  
Severus stopped and glared to the young Gryffindor. "How idiotic do you think I am, Mr. Potter?" He whispered dangerously. "I know that gillyweed you used was from my personal stores!"  
  
"But I'm not lying, Professor. I didn't steal any of that. In fact, I didn't even know what gillyweed was until then!"  
  
"Then you know who did it." Severus growled and continued walking.  
  
"Yes, I do, but I can't tell you." Harry stated softly as he followed Severus.  
  
Severus stopped in front of the doors to his room and turned to Harry. There was no way in hell he would let Harry Potter into his personal chambers. "Potter--"  
  
"No. Wait. I do have something else to tell you." Harry stepped closer and Severus sought refuge against his door. "I think you will miss me when I'm gone.." A small smile flickered across Harry's face. "I want you to know I'll miss you too and..."  
  
Severus felt his heart accelerate to an almost unbearable rhythm as Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against Severus'. It was a soft, almost chaste kiss and it was over much too quickly for Severus' liking. Harry did not remove himself after the kiss, however. He stood there, staring into Severus' face and gently caressing Severus' chest with his fingers.  
  
"Of all my Professors....I wanted to say farewell to you." He whispered, his voice thick with emotion. "I see the irony in it all, of course, but...you mean so much to me and when I saw you walking away ....I had to tell you."  
  
Severus was speechless as he stared down at Harry. Harry's dark green eyes were clouded with sadness and his fingers had grasped on to Severus' robes. It reminded him of a child refusing to let go of its favorite teddy bear. 'But Harry is not a child.' He chided himself.  
  
"Goodbye, Severus..." One last, sweet kiss and the boy disappeared.  
  
Severus stared down the hallway for several minutes before he entered his rooms and drunk himself to sleep.  
  
Five Years Later...  
  
Severus scowled as he found himself repeating the same ritual. Now graduations only reminded him of what he'd lost: time, love, and 'The Boy Who Lived'. It scared him how fond he had become of Harry. It was even scarier how much he longed to have the younger wizard's body pressed up against his, those luscious lips once more caressing his own thinner lips in a tender kiss. Without a sound, Severus quickened his pace, eager to get to his rooms and his vodka.  
  
"Professor!" The words seemed to echo down the hallways once more.  
  
Severus was now beginning to wonder if it was so bad that he had become delusional. Slowly he turned to see Harry Potter standing before him once more. Except this time, the seventeen year old boy was now the twenty-two year old young man and still as lovely as ever. Severus held back a gasp of surprise and idly wondered if this was something his imagination had created.  
  
Once again the young man strode up to Severus and smiled up at him. "I told you I would miss you." He whispered.  
  
Severus only had time enough to gasp before the young wizard flung himself into his arms. The long arms linked around Severus' neck, the thin waist pressed urgently against him and those lips crushed his own in a passionate kiss. Severus' arms automatically wrapped around Harry's waist, pulling him tightly against him as he perused Harry's soft lips.  
  
Before Severus knew it, he found himself being pushed back through a door. Minutes later he realized it was the door to his room. Harry finally pulled away from him and began kissing down hiss neck with sweet little caresses. Severus sighed contentedly and pulled Harry to the bed with him. He didn't care whether the boy had shoes on or not...he just wanted to do unspeakably good things to that beautiful young wizard.  
  
Harry clung to Severus tightly as they fell back onto the bed together. "Severus" He whispered as Severus' lips sought out his once more.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I think I..." Severus pulled back and looked down at Harry. "I think I love you." Harry whispered.  
  
Severus stared down at Harry in awe. No one else had ever told him the words he had always longed to hear: 'I love you'. Tears began to well up in his eyes and Harry's tentative smile turned to a worried frown.  
  
"Severus? Are you okay...?" He pulled the older wizard close and gently kissed at his tears.  
  
Severus nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as he cleared his throat to speak. "Yes, I'm fine...it's just that...no one's ever said that to me before."  
  
Harry's smile softened. "Me neither." He whispered.  
  
Severus pulled Harry close. "Then perhaps I should tell you that I think I love you as well."  
  
Harry blinked up at him. "Are you serious?"  
  
Severus nodded solemnly. "I can't stop..." He swallowed back his pride. "thinking...about last time I saw you."  
  
"Me neither." Harry replied.  
  
"Don't leave again." Severus muttered.  
  
"No more farewells." Harry smiled and pushed himself up to kiss Severus. After they parted he continued. "I'm going to be with you a lot more whether you like it or not. I finally got the Muggle Studies position." He smirked.  
  
-The End- 


End file.
